Buen Perdedor
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: UA Hay juegos que no son para niños, en este juego si te enamoras pierdes, y Yuu Kanda Jamas perdia, o eso pensaba, pero quizas perder era lo que realmente necesitaba, aunque doliera. Yullen KandaxAllen
1. Juego de adultos

Hola Gente, se que no me recuerdan pero bueno, es mi culpa XP, ahora les traigo un fic para conmemorar el Día del amor y la amistad, o eso creo, lo único que tiene de ese día, es que habla de amor XD.

Siento mucho no haber podido seguir con Dammed Secret o oportunidad en Noche buena (Naruto), pero esos fics me requerían un humos que no poseo desde la muerte de primo, ya veremos el próximo mes, (tiene meses que digo lo mismo..) como sea, este fic no tendrá tanto humor pero no es dramático ni serio, espero lo disfruten.

**Editado**.- Siento mucho los horrores, que observaron las primeras personas que leyeron el capitulo, la verdad la ultima parte la termine en cyber cafe y lo subí en ese rato, no tengo internet en mi casa, y la terca de yo quería subirlo ese mismo día, y aunque note las faltas de ortografía, me dije que las corregiría hoy, pensé que chance y nadie lo notaba XD, bueno igual estoy con prisas y puede que se hayan pasado errores de redacción, o incluso mas errores de ortografía, así que no me ofendo si me los señalan, no te preocupes Sinlen XP.

**Buen Perdedor**

By Tsuki Kuchiki

**Capitulo 1: Juego de adultos**

_Cuando la vida de una persona es solo una cadena de acontecimientos aburridos y monótonos, siendo aderezados únicamente con la ordinaria podredumbre humana, entonces, y solo entonces, se ha llegado al punto de la existencia en el cual se hará cualquier cosa, lo que sea, como sea, con tal de evitar caer en la abrumadoramente reconfortante locura…_

Atreves del enorme ventanal de un lujoso hotel, hacia su galante aparición el (por algunos, tan esperado) atardecer, con su brillante espectáculo de diversos tonos naranjas con motes azulinos y morados, anunciado la puesta de un ya casi finiquitado, tedioso y aburrido día más de existencia, a la espera de un mañana igual que ayer, un ayer igual que hoy, y el hoy igual que el mañana, no importando la situación, el lugar, o la compañía, el mundo pintaba de un mismo color.

_Pero si no se sabe que es lo que se busca, ni donde comenzar a hacerlo, las satisfacciones momentáneas pueden ser la errónea decisión a tomar, y que la adrenalina de un juego parezca reconfortante…._

Y en el interior de la refinada habitación, aún llena con la esencia de reciente sexo y lujuria, un hombre de larga cabellera oscura, acomodaba su camisa, para terminar por recoger del suelo un saco sastre, a solo dos pasos de una amplia cama con sabanas revueltas, y una soberbia mujer de nada despreciables atributos.

_Pero no todos los juegos son para niños, el ya no lo era, jamás volvería a serlo,y quizá nunca lo fue realmente, mas no le importaba…. _

-Kanda-san- llamo aun agitada la fémina, la excitación sin desaparecer en su tono de voz, ni en su mirada- realmente tienes que irte...-termino removiéndose en la cama inquieta y sensual a modo de provocación.

Provocación por de mas infructuosa, considerando que el aludido en cuestión jamás la miró, ni realizó el mas mínimo amago de haberla escuchado, mucho menos de tener intenciones de responder verbalmente, así, el joven de 21 años termino por calzarse sus lustrados zapatos, para comenzar a caminar con paso firme hacia la puerta de la habitación.

_Y como todo buen adulto, el sabia, que el perder en estos juegos no era opción, y el jamás perdía…._

La mujer sobresaltada se sentó sobre el borde de la cama.

-¡Kanda-san!..- llamo con desesperación al notar su nula resolución de escucharla, sin embargo el apuesto hombre seguía sin detenerse; la mujer se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo su tristeza y reproches, siempre con tanta frialdad, siempre con tanta indiferencia, la hacían sentirse tan usada, tan despreciable, la hacia sentirse como una ramera, una cualquiera..., nada de lo que hiciera parecía lograr algún cambio en su "relación"...¿Que hacer cuando todo esfuerzo parece infructuoso?

…Quizás… pensó mordiendo con más ímpetu sus sonrojados labios.

Quizás si lo dijera...

Si lo dijera, tal vez podrían cambiar aunque sea un poco las cosas…

Tan solo un poco, con un poco bastaba…

-¡Kanda-san!- comenzó con determinación, -yo…yo...- y si nada cambiaba, y si aun así no la miraba; lo observo alcanzar el pomo de la puerta; la chica entre sus desesperados y revueltos pensamientos, se decidió, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, junto con mucha valentía –Yo te amo Yu Kanda-

El pelinegro se detuvo justo antes de cruzar el lumbral de la habitación; el rostro de la fémina resplandeció, mirando esperanzada al hombre que podía llevarla al infierno, y a la gloria sin mucho esfuerzo; no obstante segundos después, el mundo con su romántico final feliz se derrumbo bajos sus pies, cuando Kanda, sin girar ni un poco su mirada hacia ella, le respondió con un….

-No vuelvas a buscarme, esto se termino- y sin más terminó por salir de la habitación, cerrando con indiferencia la puerta tras de si.

No tardando de dar poco más de diez pasos por el pasillo, cuando a sus odios llegaron los mal disimulados sollozos de la destrozada mujer, el japonés solo atino a rodar su mirada.

_Por que en este pequeño juego, el que se enamora pierde, y el nunca haría tamaña estupidez como esa..._

Yuu Kanda, estudiante del último año de la carrera de administración, con 21 años de existencia en su haber, había terminado su última relación, en ese lujoso cuarto de hotel, e igual de aburrido, que al momento de iniciarla.

Sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado, sin serlo por el ejerció recién realizado; suspiro con tedio mientras esperaba el arribo del elevador, cuando las puertas se abrieron sin ningún tripulante, se vio tentando a agradecer la buena fortuna, pero el jamás a creído en esas tonterías.

Una vez Recargado contra la pared del vacio transporte, con porte arrogante y brazos cruzados, se dio a la tarea de analizar su situación, el no era idiota, ni un patán, sabia lo mucho que había herido a esa mujer, de la cual no estaba muy seguro de recordar su nombre de pila, como sea, y aun con su perpetua mascara de fría indiferencia, en un principio de sus múltiples "rupturas" llegaba a sentir un efímero, corto, y banal, pensamiento de culpa por sus actos, (nada grave, ni muy tomado en cuenta en realidad).

Pero en franqueza no había nada que el pudiera hacer, no podía (ni quería), darles lo que le pedían, y brindar lastima ajena, nunca había sido de su agrado, así como no era de su gusto recibirla.

Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, y contra todo lo que el idiota del conejo dijera, era humano, un hombre joven con necesidades, que no era tan retardado como para acostarse con un desconocido, cada vez que quisiera suplir sus instintos básicos malditamente humanos; así, al descubrir que no servía para célibe, se lo insinuó a la chica menos ruidosa, y a la que a simple vista parecía tener un nivel intelectual mayor al del maní promedio de las demás, medio segundo después la "afortunada" fémina seleccionada aceptó de demasiada buena gana.

Y él le aclaro, antes, durante y después del acto, que ellos no serian nada.

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los días pasaron y Kanda nunca la llamo por su nombre.

Ciega, o idiota ella lo invitaba a salir a alguna imbecilidad.

En respuesta él solo la dejaba hablando sola.

Y aunque la sabia molesta, o indignada, jamás le dirigió ni un solo reclamo.

El nipón jamás la cito, ni la busco para otra cosa que no fuera sexo, de ningún modo le tuvo ningún detalle, ni ninguna atención hacia la chica.

Pero a ella no parecía importarle.

Y así dos semanas después esa misma mujer se aferro sin su permiso a su cuerpo y grito que lo amaba, Kanda no pudo evitar pensar que era estúpida.

Así como no pudo evitar llenarse de ira al observar su mirar enamorado, y sin saber la razón, al rechinar sus dientes en un intento de autocontrol, un tirón en su cabeza le grito, "¡Lárgate!", y de tal manera lo hizo, empanjando a la mujer, con leve desdén, mientras le decía entre gruñidos un "no quiero volverte a ver".

Semanas después, sin poder realmente evitarlo, se vio en la necesidad de buscar satisfacer su maldito instinto básico humano, quizás con alguna tipa con mas cerebro pensó, pero tras verse en la misma cursi y enfermiza situación, en posiblemente en menor tiempo que la primera, y pese a la inexplicable rabia que volvió a experimentar contra aquel rostro enamorado, semanas después se miro a si mismo con curiosidad insana de saber si la siguiente haría lo mismo, y la siguiente, y la que seguía de ella, pero contra todo pronostico, el mudo seguía de un mismo color.

Al la mañana siguiente, al poner el primer paso dentro del campus de su universidad, de la cual no estaba seguro como había llegado, Kanda se pregunto en que momento comenzó a fastidiarle su monocromática vida, pero muy en el fondo el pelinegro sabía que no le agradaría la respuesta, y nuevamente la inconsciencia hundió esa línea de pensamiento, para comenzar de forma calculada su diaria jornada en total tranquilidad.

-¡Yuuuuuuuuuu!...- o quizás no, pensó bufando, mientras fingiendo que no lo escuchaba, caminaba inmutable hacia su primera clase, cosa que a medida, que más y más venas en su sien aparecían, junto con la cercanía, y el aumento en decibeles en la voz de su jodido, estúpido pelirrojo "amigo de la infancia", resultaba más difícil de lograr, así como de controlar la otra vocecita en su cabeza, que decía "¡Matar!", una de las pocas expresión que se permitían en su rostro eran sus instintos asesinos, observados asimismo temidos por todos los presentes, sin embargo los demás alumnos acostumbrados a escenas similares cada día solo los observaban entre divertidos, o preocupados, el propio consejero escolar se llegaba preguntar si el joven Lavi abrigaba tendencias suicidas.

10 minutos de ¿persecución?, y el pelilargo gruño exasperado mientras apremiaba el paso, ¿A cuantos malditos kilómetros quedaba el salón de clases?, Kanda jamás sintió tan lejana esa miserable caminata como al presente, no obstante frunciendo el ceño tomo la decisión de no perder ante las estúpidas tretas del conejo idiota, no se detendría, ni siquiera voltearía, o al menos ese era plan inicial, hasta que entre los casi megafónicos gritos de la pelirroja "plaga de la infancia", se dejo escuchar otra voz conocida, al grito de..

-¡Al menos podrías soltarme Lavi!-

Una maldita frase

Un maldito segundo de vacilación

Y todo el plan se había ido al carajo

¡¿Qué demonios hacia el Moyashi ahí?!

…..O si lo olvidaba, el enano esta perdidamente enamorado del conejo…….

No pudo evitar bufar fastidiado, mientras sentía como Lavi, y un arrastrado de un brazo, Allen Walker, chocaban contra su espalda, colisionando los tres contra el piso, para dar paso a la siempre bienvenida ira…

-Te romperé las piernas…- susurro Kanda contra el pelirrojo culpable, de su precaria situación, no, no era una amenaza era un aviso, después de todo el japonés se jactaba de siempre cumplir con lo dicho por su boca…y el muy asustado y tambaleante Lavi, lo sabia a la perfección.

-Así que la princesa BaKanda, volvió a romperse una uña, o esta vez fue el tacón-

Pero como no recordar que en presencia del garbanzo, no se podía insultar, amenazar o atentar contra la integridad física del conejo imbécil…

-¿Quieres morir enano?-

--Solo después de ti travestí-

-Te moleré a golpes canoso-

-No lo creo cabello de niña-

Quizás muy en el fondo debía reconocer las agallas del garbanzo, para enfrentarlo, y también de ese innato talento del chiquillo de hacerlo olvidarse de todo a su alrededor, no que fuera una habilidad que le agradara.

Y sus peleas podrían durar horas en la terquedad de ambos pero…

-¡Waaa Allen-chan te ves tan lindo cuando me defiendes..!.- grito Lavi antes de comenzar a asfixiar al menor, lo cual también podría entenderse como abrazando, o igualmente haciendo el estupido, según desde el punto de vista de Kanda, la plaga de la infancia estaba mas fastidiosa de lo que recordaba, y seguía…

-Si fueras una chica Moayashi sin duda iría sobre ti-

-Idiota- fue la respuesta de un tanto rojo Allen, el pensamiento permanente de Kanda, y una verdad universal.

-Basta de estupidez- sentencio el japonés harto- ¿Qué rayos querías?-

-Oh Si- una gran sonrisa bobalicona, y un destellante rostro embobado, se instalo en la faz del pelirrojo.

Kanda y Allen inconcientemente alzaron una ceja extrañados, y se miraron una al otro expresándose entre ambos un "debemos meterlo a un manicomió, por que rayos hemos esperado tanto", ninguno de los dos jamás se espero la siguiente frase.

-¡Lenelee-chan y yo nos vamos a casar, a que es genial!-

Yuu Kanda no pudo evitar girar en contra de su voluntad, hacia el albino, el cual aun observaba al pelirrojo con una mirada enamorada como las que tanto odiaba, mas ahora enmarcada con dolor, y el pelilargo termino preguntándose, si su ira irracional hacia esas estupidas miradas de afecto incondicional se debía a Allen Walker, pero como siempre que llegaba a su mente la idea, la desechaba de inmediato.

Después de todo el de ningún modo perdía, y menos en una idiotez como el amor.

Continuara.

**************

Bueno hasta aquí la taranovela, los espero la próxima semana a la misma hora y en la misma pagina, o al menos lo intentare, je, sorry.

Aun así me atrevo a pedirles un humilde y siempre lindo Review

Les deseo un hermoso día del amor y la amistad

So Long


	2. ¿Crees en la vida despues del Amor?

Hola gente bonita, la verdad es que ni yo misma me creo el estar con el cap tan relativamente rápido, para todos aquellos incrédulos, observen ¡un milagro a ocurrido!, ¿Quién dijo que Dios no existía?, ¿eh?, ¿eh?, ah.. etto de acuerdo me salí de control, gomen..

Ejem primero que nada quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas preciosas, maravillosas, que tan bondadosamente me dejaron un review... Sinlen, yuki-souma, GABYNEKO, Neko Arimasu Sekai, Kaze no Misuki, Mil gracias por su apoyo, espero no decepcionar, lamento mucho no poder contestar de forma personalizada a sus reviews, pero me hare tiempo de hacerlo más adelante.

Advertencias

-Demasiado ¿deprimente?

-Quizás una pequeña partecita este un poco OOC

-Ya saben, y si no váyanse enterando, esto es Yaoi..

**Capitulo 2: ¿Crees en la vida después del amor?**

Escuchó algo romperse

Fue un sonido sordo, con tal magnitud, que se sintió paralizado hasta el lugar más recóndito de su inconsciencia.

Algo se había roto.

Lo escuchó perfectamente.

Pero no le importo.

A quien rayos habría de importarle.

¿Qué demonios se supone que debía hacer?

Allen sintió ensanchar sus pupilas una fracción de segundo, en reacción tardía, ¿Qué diablos había dicho?, no estaba seguro de nada, insensibilizado desde su pecho en un desgarrador impacto, sintió la lengua pastosa, mientras abría y cerraba la boca dos veces sin generar sonido alguno, sentía los dedos de sus manos temblar levemente.

Tan patético

Tan lastimero

¿Qué demonios pasaba con el?, acaso no tenia por de más ensayado, como reaccionar con total dignidad a una semejante bofetada de realidad. Miles de veces había dado vueltas en su cabeza situaciones similares, imaginando distintos escenarios, desde; "me voy a casar", "me fugue a las vegas y me case con una bailarina", con el consecuente "mi esposa esta embarazada", "me voy a vivir a la antártica", y el tan temido, "ya no podemos ser amigos, no te me vuelvas a acercar maldito homo", cuando se esta enamorado de tu mejor amigo, el cual es por demás exageradamente heterosexual para tu gusto, se debe estar bien preparado.

Pero racionalizar entre tanto dolor, era mas fácil al pensarlo que al hacerlo, él asumió que podría, realmente pensó que podría hacerlo, que tonto, que ingenuo...

Y sin embargo, con base a la experiencia, sabia que el agachar la cabeza, y romper en llanto, no haría que el mundo dejara de girar, no haría que Lavi no se casara, no haría que Lavi lo quisiera como deseaba que lo hiciera, maldita sea, llorar no lo reconfortaría, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?.

Maldita sea

Maldita sea

Maldita sea

¡Maldición!….

Allen mordió su labio inferior, antes de girar a enfrentar a Kanda, realmente la inquisidora y persistente mirada que le brindaba, comenzaba a ser demasiado molesta, no obstante debía reconocer que aun sumergido en ese mar de sentimientos sin salida, de lo único que fue consiente a su alrededor, lo único que no lo dejo perderse por completo, fue ese par de fríos ojos negros, tan tercos y arrogantes como su dueño, exigiéndole de forma tiránica mantenerse consiente a su realidad, esperando impacientemente su reacción; hecho por el cual no estaba seguro de agradecer, igualmente no es como si lo fuera a hacer en voz alta de todos modos.

Sostuvo la mirada del japonés con determinación, vehemencia, y orgullo, si Kanda pensaba divertirse a costa suya, no lo permitiría, le sonrió altanero antes de canalizar su vista, su atención, junto con sus cinco sentidos, hacia un aun entusiasmado Lavi que contaba cada detalle de la propuesta matrimonial, cayendo en cuenta que solo había pasado quizá algunos segundos desde que el pelirrojo diera su imprevista noticia, una pequeña frase que desata un infierno a su existencia, ¿Qué podía esperar de la vida ante tan desastroso panorama?.

-¡Felicidades!- termino por exclamar con entusiasmo una vez que el pelirrojo le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo entre su brillante perorata, no había razón para fingir, cualquier ser viviente que se haya jactado de estar enamorado sabe la importancia que representa la felicidad del ser amado, Allen Walker era uno de ellos.

El peliblanco sonrió, como solo lo hacia para Lavi, esperando su siempre ansiada recompensa, esta llego en una radiante sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo, una solo pare el, solo suya, de nadie más, no obstante, de pronto, ya no parecía ser suficiente, ya nada lo parecía, pero aun así el seguiría sonriendo, para Lavi, para sus amigos, para sus seres queridos, para Mana, solo debía seguir…

Por su parte Kanda no pudo evitar un leve rictus de shock ante tal imagen, ¿cuan incoherente podía ser una sola persona?, era obvio que el garbanzo sufría; la vulnerabilidad del enano parecía trasmitirse en cada maldito gesto que daba, pero su estúpida mirada...., tal mezcla de calidez, dolor y fortaleza, jamás la había visto antes, jamás…, lo hacia dudar por un minuto, solo por un instante, sobre su fuerte creencia de que el amor era un sentimiento inútil, justo en ese instante lo invadio una mórbida, insaciable, e implacable curiosidad….no, necesidad de observar hasta que punto el Moayashi podría mantenerse en tan estúpida postura.

Ante esta odiosa línea de especulación el japonés bufo seleccionando entre sus limitados estados de ánimo la irritación, conocía a Allen Walker desde que curso su último año de instituto, él tenía 18, y el mocoso 15, siendo el Moayashi un flamante estudiante de nuevo ingreso, terminó perdido en la sección de los de tercer año, lo cual para Kanda no hablaba muy bien de su inteligencia, ni tampoco el contestarle con singular insolencia, el despectivo desplante de rutina para todo aquel retardado que no se fijara por donde caminaba y chocara contra su persona, el japonés recordaba, no solo la sorpresa que lo embargo, sino también la ¿satisfacción? que lo inundo, cuando el hasta ese momento bulto sin nombre le contestara con un "Ya dije que no fue mi intención, eres solo tu, o todos los del ultimo año son retardados", en ese instante no pudo evitar sentir que de alguna forma u otra, había estado esperando por eso toda su vida, pero que tontería.

De cualquier modo, su pequeña batalla épica dio la vuelta a la escuela en menos de 80 minutos, y para la hora del almuerzo, el conejo idiota lo estaba molestando para que le mostrara al mega-fortachón y gallardo novato que lo había desafiado y (todavía aun mas increíble) sobrevivido en el intento, Kanda solo lo fulmino con sus fríos ojos negros, al momento que rechinaba sus dientes, mientras observaba una que otra venda, y parche en su cuerpo, no obstante, segundos después, su herido orgullo sonrió en infantil satisfacción, al distinguir acercarse por el pasillo al garbanzo insolente, con un poco más de vendas y parches que él mismo, acompañado de Lenalee, la hermana del supervisor de primer año, y su otra amiga de la infancia.

Lo demás, es historia, durante lo meses siguientes, tanto Lavi como Lenalee se empeñaron en arrastrar al Moayashi para todos lados, el enano parecía tener un "algo" que idiotizaba (aun más) a ambos, pero sobre todo al conejo, siempre empeñado en avergonzarlo y abrazarlo, animándolo, apoyándolo, aun cuando el garbanzo no lo pidiera; quizás había sido toda esa cursilería barata disfrazada bajo el titulo de "amistad", una de las principales razones por la que el Moayashi había comenzado mirar de forma diferente al pelirrojo.

No era que el mocoso fuera muy evidente con ello, ni mucho menos que él estuviera mirándolo más de lo normal como para notarlo por insistencia; la razón era mas simple, tan solo el conejo estúpido, y la chica fastidiosa, estaban demasiados ocupados, intentando (y fracasando), en ocultar su "maravillosa relación" al supervisor idiota con complejo de hermano, y aun pese a su fastidiantemente repetitivo discurso de amistad, ninguno fue capaz de observar, la patética lucha interna del enano, la cual él tuvo presenciar en primera fila.

Y pese a todo lo que dijera o pensara, observar al peliblanco y sus distintas reacciones, era de las pocas cosas que el no consideraba aburridas…

-¡YUUUUUUUU!-

-¡¿Qué demonios..?!- contesto furioso respingando de la sorpresa, en que momento se había perdido de la situación, aunque en realidad poco termino por importarle, al tomar al pelirrojo por el cuello de la camisa.

-E..es que ..- el ahora muy arrepentido pelirrojo temblaba, y sudaba frio- T..te estaba hablando y no me ponías atención….¡Wah, no me golpees! - Kanda alzo una ceja, no eran esas dos cosas lo que venia haciendo desde que se conocían.

El japonés apretó su agarre mientras gruñía, señal que Lavi comprendió como una aprobación para que continuara hablando, así que el pelirrojo cerró con fuerza sus ojos esmeralda y soltó de corrido.

- ¡Quiero que Allen-chan y Yuu, sean mis padrinos de bodas!-

.….

..

Un pesado silencio se formo después de esa frase, tan cargado, que Lavi no pudo evitar abrigar la sensación de que había dicho algo malo.

Segundos después Kanda lo soltó, el pelirrojo cayo pesadamente sentado contra el suelo, y aunque se quejo tan ruidosamente como siempre lo hacía, ninguno de sus dos amigos respondió como usualmente responderían.

-Yo...- comenzó un preocupado Lavi

-Seria un honor...-rompió el silencio el peliblanco, y el ojiverde al observar la sonrisa de Allen, volvió sentir que todo estaba tan bien como debería estar.

-Jeje…- el futuro esposo se paro de un brinco, para asfixiar en un acostumbrado abrazo al menor- ¡Sabia que podía contar contigo Moayashi-chan!-

El japonés lo observo en silencio, con su rostro mas serio de lo usual, ¿Por qué de pronto ese acostumbrado gesto, le pareció un acto cruel?, pensó al observar como disimuladamente el peliblanco se mordía el labio, si era cruel…

-¿Y que me dices tu Yuu?- el pelinegro frunció el ceño al mirar la resplandeciente faz de la "plaga de la infancia".

¿Por qué habría de importarle?

-Haz lo que quieras- sentencio gruñendo por lo bajo- Pero deja de llamarme por mi primer nombre- termino su grandiosa intervención con frialdad característica, e iba dar media vuelta y largarse para seguir con sus asuntos, cuando escucho la voz del garbanzo, y aunque no se dirigía hacia él, sus pies dejaron de responder.

-Y Lavi..-comenzó Walker con sospechosa sonrisa en su rostro- Ya pensaste a que país vas a huir cuando Komui-san se entere-

El interrogado palideció, con cuerpo petrificado, sudando frio.

-P...por supuesto que me ocupe de ese asunto,…por quien me tomas...- y comenzó a reír estúpidamente.

Allen y Kanda lo miraron con vergüenza ajena, era obvio ni siquiera había pensado en ese "pequeño detalle", sinceramente había un limite para la estupidez.

El japonés dio media vuelta para alejarse y desentenderse del asunto, preguntándose mentalmente que tanto podría aguantar el brote de habas antes de estallar.

-¡Wahh, que voy a hacer Allen-chan!-

-¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que lo sepa?!-

-¡Dile tú Moayashi-chan!-

-¡¿Estas loco?!, ¡No tengo intensiones de suicidarme!-

Probablemente no mucho….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mes había pasado desde la "gran noticia" y debía reconocer que el enano podía soportar bastante; exasperado aparto su vista del peliblanco, para enfocarla en "la pareja del año".

Lenalee Lee y Lavi Bookman, estaban peleando por la misma tontería, por la cual habían peleado durante todo el maldito mes, y el japonés solo podía rodar su mirada ignorándolos.

-¡Pero no es justo!- reclamo la única mujer del grupo -¡¿Por qué Allen-kun tiene que ser tu padrino solo por que se lo pediste primero?!, ¡Yo quería que fuera mi madrino de bodas!-

-¡Es un acuerdo de hombres, Allen-chan es mi mejor amigo!-

-¡Pero ya tienes a Kanda!-

-¡Yuu no es tan lindo como el Moayashi-chan!, ¡Dile a una de tus amigas!-

Lenalee suspiro como si trata con un niño pequeño y terco.

-Por eso mismo, ninguna de mis amigas se verían tan kawaii como Allen-kun, con un vestido de encaje-

- Le..Lenalee, ¡yo no soy lindo!, y no pienso usar vestido- intervino por primera vez el menor, mirando a Lavi en busca de apoyo.

-…-

-¿Lavi?-

-Lo siento Allen-chan, pero pienso lo mismo, de imaginarte en un lindo vestido, casi me hace decir ¡Strike!-

Su futura esposa sonrió complacida, y Allen la miro con terror.

-Sabia que entenderías...- le sonrió a su pelirrojo prometido, y mientras ambos enamorados se alejaban entre sonrisas, un petrificado peliblanco los observaba impotente.

El silencio se instalo entre los dos jóvenes, y Kanda giro su compostura hacia el menor.

-Ja – sonrió prepotente el pelinegro - ¿Quién es el travestí ahora garbanzo?-

El japonés acentuó su prepotente gesto al lograr su cometió, obtener la atención del Moayashi.

-Cállate BaKanda- refunfuño Allen devolviendo su vista hacia la pareja.

-Oblígame anciano prematuro- continúo fastidiando en busca de una confrontación, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Al girar a ver al moayashi, noto como absorto mordía su labio inferior mientras miraba al conejo estúpido sonriéndole a su persona amada, la cual no era el mocoso, Kanda frunció el ceño, que toda esta tontería interfiriera con la pequeña entretención resultante de sus discusiones con el garbanzo, era simplemente el colmo.

-Basta- la fría voz sin consideración usada por el japonés al pronunciar esa simple palabra, lo convertía en una fiera orden con ninguna otra salida mas que acatarla.

-¿Qué…?- Allen lo miro extrañado.

-Deja ese estúpido comportamiento, te hace ver mas idiota de lo que ya eres..- gruño fuera de si el pelilargo al recordar la molesta escena que había presenciado el día anterior.

El menor lo miro impresionado, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?, pero aun más importante, ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tenia que escucharlo de Kanda?

¿Por qué de él?

¿Por que?

No era que Allen fuera muy evidente con ello.

Ni mucho menos que el japonés estuviera mirándolo más de lo normal como para notarlo por insistencia.

Simplemente, (aun en contra de su voluntad, y de forma inconsciente), Yuu Kanda conocía como ninguna otra persona a Allen Walker.

Simple ¿no?

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, el peliblanco mordió su labio inferior hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, sin ocultar ni un poco su mirada, enfrento a su interlocutor, el pelinegro lo contempló con la mayor seriedad e irritación que fue capaz de demostrar.

Quien iba a pensar que el primero en hartarse de la situación seria Kanda, solo por eso debió haber intuido que algo comenzaba a ir muy mal, el escenario ya no partía hacia donde el lo regía.

Mas ninguno de estos pensamientos pasó por su mente, ni al tomar por detrás de la nuca al Moayashi para arrástralo hacia él, ni al momento de chocar sus labios violentamente contra los suyos….

Simplemente estaba harto de pensar.

Continuara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí por ahora…por favor bajen los cuchillos, se que lo corte en la mejor parte, de veras quiero vivir, y aunque parezca apresurado, para el otro hay lime con tintes lemmon, sin nada realmente explicito por que siento que no encaja con el ¿estilo? de narración, , y quizás solo por esa partecita subidita de tono puede que el cap tarde mas, y que además no quede tan bien como quisiera, ¡Wuaaaa, no…no me maten, soy inocente¡, esas cosas simplemente no se me dan…


	3. Perdido

Hola de Nuevo gente preciosa, quien demonios se imaginaria que al incluirle un lime/lemmon o lo que sea que metí en este cap, me haría tardar poco mas de dos meses en terminar el capitulo, y aun me falto una escena que quería incluir, bueno, al menos el capitulo es mas del doble que los dos anteriores.

Bueno entre muchos factores como falta de tiempo, y molestos hermanos menores, sentia que este capitulo era crucial para la historia, y aunque le falta, se pueden dar una idea, de por que, y bajo que circunstancias comenzaron su relación.

Pero para ya callarme y antes de comenzar a divagar, quiero agradecer como siempre sus hermosos review, o siento que me sonrojo, son tan buenos conmigo, y yo tan tardona, perdón, bien ahora gracias a todas ahora no tengo mucho tiempo pero en serio los leo todos y los aprecio como no tienen idea.

Ahora antes del fic

Advertencias y Avisos

Como siempre personajes quiza OOC en algún momento.

Capitulo quizas confuso, por la confundida autora.

Lime/Lemmon o como quieran llamarlo, con un Flash Back intercalado.

El Flash Back o recuerdo pasado esta en letras _cursivas_

Y como siempre y ya deberían haberlo notado esto es Yaoi

Por ultimo D-Gray Man no me pertenece

**Capitulo Tres: Perdido**

.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.

Pocas son personas a las cuales se les presenta tal oportunidad de elección, el extraviarse del mundo, torcerse de la realidad, el no ver lo que te rodea, el no oír lo que no deseas, el no presenciar las consecuencias, el no sentir la vida con el corazón, la inconsciencia, siempre será una tentadora salida con varias direcciones, el perderte entre placer vacio, o ahogarte por voluntad propia en soledad infranqueable, aun al tener la oportunidad de escoger, al final la respuesta realmente no importa.

Por que a la postre; quizás ninguna elección será la correcta, pero si la necesaria...

Ciertamente esto solo demuestra que el mundo es una porquería….

.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.

La cabeza le daba vueltas

No era la frase más poética, ni la más profunda, pero fue la única que pudo encontrar para lograr expresarse.

Mezcla de euforia y adrenalina se arremolinaba con furia en cada parte consiente que lo formaba, no tenia, ni se había inventado vocabulario que lo describiera.

Tanta emoción reprimida.

Tanto ardor en su pecho.

Cuerpo ligero, mente en blanco, y esa desazón con tal vacio en el estomago.

Ya no podía reconocerse a si mismo.

¿Acaso era este aplastante desastre racional, lo más cercano a aquello que los ingenuos perdedores llamaban felicidad?

Si claro.

Como si eso fuera posible para alguien como él.

Como si le importara

Como si lo necesitara

Mente, cuerpo, y lógica, todo se arremolinaba sin control en un caos, un caos organizado, dirigido hacia una sola acción, siendo consecuencia de la misma actividad, esa que se suponía a sus ojos, era perpetuamente insignificante y monótona, sin razón o sentimiento, el darlo o recibirlo siempre había sido y seria por conveniencia.

Un beso

Un estúpido y simple contacto de labios.

Que ironía

Kanda aplico mas fuerza a sus parpados cerrados, mientras que con movimientos desesperados e inesperadamente torpes recogía iracundo cada gota de sangre de la boca contraria.

Que tontería

Sabor metálico con una armonía agridulce, jamás había saboreado nada similar, tan adictivo, casi perfecto...

Que estupidez.

Si tan solo su por ahora descompuesta mente no hubiera traído con tanta fuerza, el recuerdo del enano saliendo de un motel con un hombre que no era el adorado pelirrojo del garbanzo, torpe Moayashi hipócrita, maldijo irritado mientras afianzaba con más furiosa opresión al delgado cuerpo a su merced.

¿Qué demonios?

Era como si su cerebro fuera a explotar en sobrecarga, y sin embargo cuales quiera que fueran las razones por las que esto termino como había terminado, parecían las correctas, eran las correctas, tenían que serlo...

Algo que se sentía tan bien no podía estar equivocado

Así que...

¿Qué diablos importaba todo lo demás?...

Por él que se pudriera en el infierno

Tal enajenación no podía ser normal, Kanda sentía olvidar todo, e ignorar cualquier cosa, concentrándose solamente en los mechones inusualmente blancos que sostenía en su mano derecha, la delgada muñeca que aprisionaba con su mano izquierda, la boca que sin reparo saboreaba sin cansancio, la calidez y el olor del cuerpo cercano, cada pieza eran ya un vicio para su tacto y olfato.

Tal abstracción sencillamente no podía ser ordinaria.

Kanda se encontraba tan perdido de si mismo que no advirtió la obvia tensión en el cuerpo que estrechaba, ni la nula participación en el inesperado acto, solamente era consiente de una cosa, solo una…

Quería más

Mucho más

Y es que por más patético que fuera.

Ansiaba,…no, necesitaba más sensaciones como estas.

Necesitaba sentirse como se sentía en estos momentos…

No importaba lo que el menor quisiera, pensara, o deseara.

Si Allen Walker era el medio para conseguir tales emociones, pues entonces que así sea.

Después de todo...

El siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Tal decisión se marco a fuego en su egoísta voluntad, mientras sentía sus pulmones arder a tal punto de casi sentirlos sangrar, quisiera o no, era momento de separarse, en otras palabras era momento de enfrentar al enano.

Y todo el peso de sus acciones cayo en un nudo en su garganta, junto con un irritable cosquilleo en la venas.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil?

Y aun mas importante…

¿Por que diablos lo había echo?

Al no obtener una respuesta, y aunque su rostro obviamente no lo demostrara, sintió pánico, junto con un escalofrió en su columna; pero una corta cuenta regresiva en su cerebro, y un tirón desde lo mas profundo de su ego le exigió despejarse, le exigió no involucrarse…

¿Pánico por la reacción de un mocoso?, ¿Pánico por las consecuencias de su comportamiento?

Con un demonio, el jamás caería tan bajo.

Con renovado temperamento abrió sus parpados, los cuales no recordaba haber cerrado, para mirar con calculadora frialdad al garbanzo.

Pero frente a cualquier reacción que haya anticipado, desde un insulto, un reflejo violento, o un certero puñetazo, jamás imagino verlo completamente inmóvil, con la piel tan pálida como si hubiera presenciado a un horrible espectro fantasmal, con la boca abierta ligeramente, junto con un gesto congelado en su rostro, expresando un algo intermedio entre la sorpresa y la confusión, resumiendo el escenario, Allen estaba en modo "estatua de piedra".

5, 10, 15 segundos sin reacción, y Kanda abandono su fría expresión de "me importa un carajo lo que ha pasado", para levantar una ceja con interrogación, segundos después mostro una ladina y burlona sonrisa inclinada, acompañándola de un prepotente gesto en su faz.

La acción sirvió para que Allen comenzara a procesar la información, saliendo de golpe de su estupefacción, el peliblanco frunció el ceño molesto por la burla del mayor, y de inmediato levanto su brazo derecho a la altura sus labios a modo de resguardo.

-¡Tu…!- comenzó Walker mientras limpiaba frenético sus labios, y aunque el pelilargo lo intento por todos los medios, no pudo evitar sentirse irritado por el gesto del enano - ¡Estúpido BaKanada…¡-

El japonés acentuó su gesto burlón, esperando el repertorio más colorido del lenguaje de los garbanzos con patas, sin embargo Allen aun con su brazo sobre su boca, no siguió con los insultos y reclamos, divisando al pelinegro con cauteloso recelo, para después demostrar una infantil vacilación, Kanda solo atino a levantar nuevamente una ceja.

-Kanda…- comenzó el menor achicando su escrupulosa mirada- Tu... ¿eres gay?-

¡¿Qué mierda….?!

-¡Quieres morir!- Y no era una pregunta, Kanda ya tenia al menor sujeto de la camisa aun a sabiendas que el gesto no lo intimidaría, no al garbanzo.

-¡Entonces por que me besaste!-

-……-

-….-

-..-

¡Rayos!

El pelilargo simplemente ya no supo que responder, con una simple pregunta, el Moyashi logro mandar al carajo la ecuanimidad que había logrado reunir, y la decenas de frases filosas con las que respondería esa cuestión.

Kanda se silencio abruptamente, frunciendo el ceño y abriendo su boca nuevamente, busco su voz, junto con un pensamiento racional, al no encontrarlos la cerró con frustración, para después gruñir, irritado por la insistente mirada del peliblanco.

Como lo odiaba.

Y posiblemente fuera por el odio, o quizás por el terco orgullo, pero el mayor reacciono.

-Se me dio la gana besar a alguien- respondió al final, pero el menor no pensaba tragarse tal incoherente respuesta.

-¿Piensas que soy estúpido, Kanda?-

Idiota e ingenuo mocoso, tan solo podía aborrecerlo.

-Tu sola pregunta lo demuestra, garbanzo idiota-

Lo odia, lo odiaba, no podía ser de otra manera.

No debería ser de otra manera.

Y pensó que la cruenta provocación seria suficiente para provocar la indignación del menor, una pelea, muchos insultos, y una justificación por sus actos que quedaría olvidada, no la daría, no solo por que no quería hacerlo, ni por que el más joven no la merecía, si no también por que el mismo no tenía la réplica para dar.

Mas si la vida fuera tan simple, quizás no valdría la pena vivirla.

Tal vez fue por eso que el Moyashi se negó a responder el insulto

Kanda miro con fastidiado el silencio del peliblanco; la postura desafiante del mocoso, le provocaba un escalofrió en su columna, y al mismo tiempo querer molerlo a golpes.

Tan odioso

Con su anormal cabello canoso tan irritante.

Su aniñado rostro con fracciones debiluchas tan fastidiante.

Así como su incoherente personalidad tan repugnante.

Tan solo le hacia sentir ganas de largarse.

Aunque pensó irse sin justificación, la férrea mirada del mocoso demandando una explicación, y la propia negativa del japonés a romper el contacto visual entre ambos, parecía entorpecer sus habilidades psicomotoras, junto con la capacidad de sus piernas de obedecer a su cerebro.

Sin duda lo que más odiaba de Allen Walker eran sus ojos.

Del color de la plata, reflejando el brillo azul de un codiciado y orgulloso zafiro, parecían tan limpios, transparentes, más sinceros que su dueño, y sin embargo lo suficientemente profundos para ocultar aquello a lo que su joven propietario no dejaría que nadie accediera.

Odiaba poder leerlos

Odiaba no poder entenderlos.

Odiaba sentir que mientras mas los odiaba, más se odiaba a si mismo,

Y con un demonio que no sabia por que.

Tan estúpido, y absurdo

Sin embargo, era aún más absurdo el no tener la voluntad para dejar de mirarlos.

Mierda…

-Y bien –

Kanda no sabia si agradecer que la molesta voz del Moayashi lo distrajera de tan inútiles pensamientos, claro que ni siquiera lo retribuirá mentalmente.

-No piensas responderme- insistió el peliblanco

La mirada del japonés jamás logró apartarse, con el mismo gesto fijo en el menor, parecía inmutable, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, pero aun así contestó.

-Ya lo hice-

-Oh, en serio- Allen entrecerró lo ojos con sonrisa sospechosa. –Entonces quizás debería decirle a toda la escuela que el gran Yuu Kanda es GAY-

….

..

Demonio

¡Un maldito demonio con cara de niña!

- ¡Tu... Pequeño e insignificante, bastardo!- Ahora si le partiría la cara, Kanda incluso levanto unos cuantos centímetros del suelo a Walker.

Pero la peligrosa sonrisa junto con la oscura actitud del menor, no amedrentaron.

-También podría mencionar que estuviste acosándome- y la expresión desvalida de su rostro al pronunciar esas palabras amenazaban con darle credibilidad, la estúpida sonrisa que fingía ser tierna e inocente prometía sacarlo por completo de sus casillas.

No tenia por que ceder, después de todo no era como si no tuviera material con que contrarrestar el infantil chantaje del crio hartante.

¿Si lo amenazara con decirle todo lo que sabia al conejo idiota?

¿Cómo reaccionaria, el Moyashi?

¿Lo enfrentaría?, ¿Se negaría?

¿Haría todo lo que le pidiera, a cambio de su silencio?

Kanda casi podría arrojar su mano al fuego con que así seria; y sin embargo no menciono ni una sola palabra, no pudo, no quiso, ni el mismo estaba realmente seguro, simplemente no lo haría, al menos no por ahora.

El japonés sintió su cabeza punzarle de forma molestamente insistente, en realidad todo el asunto en si era molesto, tal refreno auto-impuesto sobre si, parecía incompresible ante su fría mente, en ese instante bombardeada con imágenes del mocoso con sonrisas falsas, gestos de dolor mal simulados, y ojos desolados, el pelilargo gruño mientras acercaba aun mas su rostro hacia el menor, sencillamente no podía haberse silenciado por estúpida consideración al Garbanzo.

No claro que no

Kanda perdió el cálculo de cuantas veces se lo había repetido, como un tantra bastante idiota, y eso solo para convencerse a si mismo, joder…, debilidad hacia el enano no podía ser.

No lo era,

No, No, No, No…

Solo era……conveniencia

Por ahora lo dejaría creer que había ganado.

El japonés soltó sin ningún miramiento a Allen, el cual no tuvo problemas para estabilizar su equilibrio mientras seguía exigiendo con mirada fija y desafiante una respuesta, mocoso odioso.

Pero…después de todo

-De acuerdo, quieres otra respuesta- comenzó el pelilargo, mas no obtuvo réplica, ni la esperaba, seria idiota si lo hiciera.

El siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Y si en el proceso su dignidad quedaba intacta, y su ego engrandecido, tan solo tomaría la oportunidad que se le presentaba sin dudar.

Esta era la oportunidad…

Tan solo era cuestión de saber manejarla…

Simplemente un poco más y...

- Di…disculpen…- una insegura y vacilante voz de mujer, llamo su atención, y ambos giraron sorprendidos a verla.

¿Desde cuando estaría ahí?, y aun mas importante ¿Cuánto habría visto?, por primera vez en sus vidas, aunque prefirieran sacarse los ojo antes de reconocerlo, ambos sintieron exactamente lo mismo, nerviosismo...

Aunque quizá solo exageraban.

La prefecta Miranda Lotto les dirigía la palabra después de 15 minutos de deliberación para decidirse acercarse, y un segundo después de haberlo hecho ya estaba arrepentida, quien no lo haría con dos frías dagas que se hacían pasar por un par de oscuros ojos atravesándola.

-¡¿Qué...?!- replico de forma agresiva Kanda, y Allen lo miro con severo reproche, bastardo prepotente...

La mujer por su parte se tenso.

-Sien…Yo...Yo…Lo….- el japonés giro la mirada, Walker se llevo una mano al rostro maldiciendo la bestialidad del pelilargo.

-¡Lo siento mucho, no merezco vivir, ustedes estaban ocupados y Yo….!- exploto la mujer mientras subía al árbol mas cercano ya con una cuerda (que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se explica de donde rayos la saco) en la mano -¡Fui tan insolente y estúpida!- subió con la torpe gracia de una araña moribunda, pero con bastante velocidad, hasta que el peliblanco la detuvo.

-¡Señorita Miranda, cálmese!, realmente no estábamos ocupados, ¿verdad Kanda? – miro al pelinegro en busca de ayuda, pero este lo ignoraba mirando hacia otro lado, patán inhumano.

Con una vena saltando en su frente, y sin soltar la pierna de la mujer, Allen continúo.

-¡Recuerde lo que le ha dicho Marie-san¡…- Miranda negó en medio de un aura negra, y el peliblanco hizo trabar sus mente a velocidad para encontrar palabras que la tranquilizarán-Eh…que quería decirnos Señorita Miranda-

-¿Ah...?- la fémina se calmo y el peliblanco la soltó suspirando de alivio- aún, a unos cuantos metros arriba del árbol giro a ver a ambos estudiantes– es cierto...- la despeinada hiteric…eh… mujer voluble hacia memoria.

-Yo…- se decidió la adulta al mirar la sonrisa de Walker–les venia a preguntar si no asistirían a clase por que hace 20 minutos que acabó el descanso-

Ambos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, para después girar a ver al contrario, ninguno de los dos había estado consciente del tiempo transcurrido.

-Todo...-comenzó un tranquilo Allen-¡Todo es tu culpa BaKanda!, ¡Bak-sensei me suspenderá!- se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza-¡Y todo será tu culpa!-señalo con descaro al japonés al sentir peligrar su beca, ¿pagar toda la matricula?, ¡ni loco!

Kanda por su parte sintió nacer un molesto tic en su ojo derecho

-Como si fuera mi culpa que sigas como perro faldero al conejo a donde quiera que este- escupió con desdén el mayor al recordar que las clases del enano eran al otro lado del campus.

Miro caer la mirada del peliblanco unos instantes, y el japonés casi quiso morderse la lengua, pero a los pocos segundos, ya tenia de regreso esos ojos fieros clavados en los suyos.

-Aun me debes una respuesta, ni se te ocurra escabullirte-

-Solo un garbanzo como tú haría tal cosa, más vale te presentes en el estacionamiento al terminar las clases de la tarde…..- e iba a terminar su amenaza, pero el mocoso ya había dado media vuelta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, ¡con un carajo!, se suponía que el debía dejarlo humillado e ignorado.

Rechino sus dientes cuando miro al menor arrancar a correr como maniático, solo deteniéndose parcialmente para agradecerle a la mujercilla, observó la sorpresa en el rostro de la fémina, la cual termino por sonreír, para enseguida tapar su rostro con ambas manos; comprendía que para una inútil como ella tal simple palabra como "gracias" podía conmover hasta las lágrimas, así como el brindar poco a poco la confianza para un futuro mas prometedor, un gesto sencillo e insignificante del cual solo el enano parecía conocer su importancia.

"Garbanzo odioso", fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de dirigirse a su debida clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta de la habitación se cerró por su propia mano, y supo que ya no había salida, ya no había vuelta que lo hiciera retroceder, con el pecho oprimido de manera casi dolorosa, y con un estomago que parecía tener un agujero negro revuelto con despiadados tirones, sintió desesperación, e impaciencia, las manos junto con su frente sudaban con frialdad que se extendía, chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

Con un demonio

La expectación lo superaba, mas no podía expresarla, mucho menos a su acompañante, no solo era por su orgullo, si actuaba según lo que estaba sintiendo, su mente se ahogaría indolente en subjetivismo idiotas, su racionalidad y su control se extinguirían entre sensaciones, aventajando los deseos, sobre sus calculados pensamientos, y eso simplemente no podía ser bueno.

Giro a ver a Allen Walker, que miraba entretenido la cama en la lujosa habitación del hotel, a si como los finos cuadros en las paredes del recinto, lo analizo con descaro de los pies a la cabeza sin llegar a una verdadera conclusión, sobretodo por que el menor ni siquiera lo miraba, varios segundos pasaron ignorándolo por completo hasta que nuevamente esos ojos gris acero cayeron sobre su persona, el choque fue colosal, como una chispa encendida sobre hierba seca, aterrador e inevitable, su cuerpo se movió furioso sin haber respondido a una orden dada por su cerebro, y mientras avanzaba a zancadas hacia el peliblanco, su mente rememoraba como habían llegado hasta estas circunstancias.

_Kanda era un hombre de palabra, tan solo terminar la ultima clase de la tarde y dirigió sus pasos hacia el estacionamiento sin atender ningún otro asunto, no era que estuviera impaciente, no, claro que no,… o quizá si, con un demonio, ¡¿donde rayos estaba el Moayashi?!, ¡ya habían pasado 10 minutos!, gruño mientras cruzado de brazos daba desesperados golpes ligeros con sus zapatos contra el piso. _

_-Kanda..- el aludido sintió tensar su cuerpo ante la voz del menor._

_-Ya era hora Moayashi inútil...-_

_-¡Que es Allen!, -exploto indignado el recién llegado- además sabes que los salones de mi semestre están muy alejados de aquí-_

_-Excusas, excusas..- el menor apenas abría la boca para replicar pero el mayor no tenia intenciones de dejarlo-Quiero hacer un trato-_

Al intentar dar el último paso hacia el menor, sintió que era súbitamente jalado de la camisa para que el peliblanco terminara por besarlo a su antojo, o al menos lo preciso para dejarlo lo suficientemente aturdido como para que de otro certero movimiento terminara arrojado en la cama, perplejo se levanto sobre sus codos irritado mirando al mocoso al pie de la cama, observando como este soltaba una risilla traviesa.

-Que se siente que te besen desprevenido, ¿eh Kanda?- El mayor no dijo nada, pero maldijo la naturaleza vengativa del menor, mientras observaba como este se subía a la cama mientras gateaba encima suyo con mirada fija y movimiento lentos, cuando estuvo cara a cara observo el reto en el rostro del peliblanco, y los ojos turbios encendidos con infantil picardía, segundos después pudo sentir como el menor se sentaba en su regazo, tentativamente cerca de su virilidad.

-Tampoco piensas contestarme esa pregunta...- pregunto removiéndose de un lado a otro encima suyo con cadencia desbordante, caricias indirectas que nublaron su mirada con deseo, sus manos temblaron con ansiedad, con su pecho ardiendo sin quemar.

El japonés jaloneo al menor con furia e impaciencia, intentando calmar el cosquilleo en sus labios, unió su boca una vez más con el menor.

_El ojiplata frunció el ceño en señal de inconformidad._

_-Esa no es la repuesta por la que vine BaKanda- realmente Allen odiaba ser tan insistente con un asunto tan de "niña", el no era ninguna señorita a la que le hayan robado su primer beso, pero la terrible ansiedad que le recorría el cuerpo pedía a gritos una respuesta._

_Por que pese a lo bastardo, cretino, patán, demonio, inhumano, indolente, bestia, etc., etc., que fuera Kanda, el pelinegro aun mantenía en la mente de Allen Walker el titulo de "amigo", un beso no entraba en esa categoría con un demonio, inevitablemente lo hacia sentir que su extraño nexo con Kanda solo era visto como amistad por si mismo, y eso le asustaba._

_Por que el fingir ante Lavi día a día dolía tanto como lo haría una llaga abierta cubierta con sal, y sin embargo, aun si sentía ahogarse poco a poco cada anochecer, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, no quería hacer nada para cambiarlo, no haría nada para cambiarlo, tan cobarde comportamiento únicamente lo asqueaba._

_Se sentía tan hipócrita_

_Por que en ocasiones era tan difícil mirara a Lenalee a la cara, sonriéndole sin alegría, hablándole de trivialidades que la alejaran de intentar inmiscuirse en su vida sentimental. _

_Era tan agotador el peso de una infundada culpa con la sola mención del nombre de la china, tan complicado el detener el irracional rencor que gritaba por surgir cada vez que escuchaba salir de los femeninos y delicados labios tan solo una mención del pelirrojo…._

_Se comenzaba a sentir como un monstruo..._

_Pero con Kanda extrañamente era diferente, lo complicado parecía simple, y la interacción con otro ser humano parecía menos intimidante, por que con el japonés el relacionarse con otro ser humano figuraba a ser mucho menos complejo, mucho menos cansado, mucho menos fingido, mucho menos temible e inseguro, mucho menos doloroso…._

_No tenía que cuidar sus reacciones, ni limitar sus palabras, no tenia que guardarse lo que realmente pensaba, o al menos no lo que pensaba de Kanda…._

_Se supone que algo similar se sentía entre amigos…_

_Se suponía que el bastardo de Yuu Kanda, era su bastardo amigo…_

_Siempre pensó que en el fondo (muy pero muy en el fondo) el japonés lo veía lo más cercanamente posible a lo que el pelilargo podría considerar como un amigo, pero al parecer se había equivocado…. Por que realmente no entendía las acciones del pelinegro, y el muy maldito no ayudaba, ¿Qué demonios se supone que quería de el?_

_Evidentemente no lo sabia, pero la dirección tan extraña que todo esto estaba tomando le aterraba…._

_Perder la extraña relación que tenia con Kanda le aterraba…._

_Mas al imbécil no parecía importarle._

_Cretino egoísta._

Las consecuencias no tardaron en iniciar, el cerebro del japonés de pronto parecía sufrir una ambivalente cortocircuito desde que besara al mocoso, y es que Kanda no era un individuo que creyera en las coincidencias, aún por mas perturbadoras que estas fueran, el era un hombre racional, que trazaba su vida en base a la realidad; por eso mismo sabia que al desplegarse el mismo estruendo de sensaciones tras unir por tercera vez su boca con la del menor (No era que llevara la cuenta, por supuesto) estas debían ser ocasionadas por alguna razón, el maldito problema era que desconocía esa razón, el miserable inconveniente era que sea cual sea "lo que sea", interfería con la meticulosa estructura que había trazado para su existencia.

El problema con un demonio, era que aunque conociera la razón, igual no la entendería.

Mas eso no importa por que en este momento su cerebro había olvidado como funcionar.

Y la improvista participación del peliblanco solo hacia el acto mas delirante, tal intensidad de percepciones; comparadas con las del primer encuentro parecían insípidas, deslucidas e incompletas, por que su manos perdían el control y jalaban sin piedad la camisa del mas joven como un miserable adicto, sus manos temblaban en ansiedad, y de tal forma como un hambriento vampiro perseguía su presa, buscaba piel para sentir, probar, saborear, mancillar, sin paciencia y con brusquedad, quería más.

Kanda tironeo sacando los botones de la camisa del menor, y mordió con lascivia el labio inferior que se presentaba a su alcance, parecía como si entre más tiempo acaecía, sus labios ya no estaban satisfechos con solo la boca de Walker, todo su cuerpo parecía no sentirse satisfecho.

Quería más…

Mucho más…

En su inconsciencia Kanda paso su mano tras la nuca de Allen, para lograr mas cercanía, menos distancia entre sus cuerpos, maximizar el sabor que desprendía el contrario - era incoherente- pensó al sentir la calidez de la cavidad contraria, el roce húmedo, el ocasional choque entre sus dientes.

Simplemente, la febril participación del peliblanco… era suficiente aliciente para mandar al demonio cualquier cosa que no fuera el mocoso sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, él cual colaba sus delgadas manos bajo su camisa, removía su cuerpo rozándolo con caricias indirectas, deslizándose con sensualidad estudiada, acompañada de manera intrínseca con cierta experiencia grabada en sus movimientos, adiestró evidente en el arte de la unión corporal mas aún reflejando el entusiasmo, y la sinceridad de un crio.

En definitiva el enano tenía suficiente práctica en la cama.

Ante tal descubrimiento Kanda no pudo evitar gruñir entre el beso, furioso sin aparente razón llevo sus manos sin mesura hacia la parte baja y firmemente redondeada del menor tanteando y estrujando sin pudor alguno. Allen se separo del beso para alzar su cabeza, dejando salir un gemido a medio tono de la sorpresa y el placer.

Solo entonces notaron su necesidad por oxigeno, estando ambos agitados tomando aire necesario a bocanadas, Kanda observo al menor inclinarse sobre su rostro hasta comenzar a sentir el cálido aliento del mas joven en su piel, observo los ojos platinados cegados en la lujuria, estancados en los suyos sin intención de apartarlos, el japonés no pudo evitar sonreír levemente con prepotencia, sintiéndose repentinamente orgulloso de lograr tal codiciada hazaña, mas al observar segundos después la sonrisilla traviesa y burlona danzando en los labios de peliblanco, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Ya era hora de que comenzaras ¿no?, después de todo, tu eras el que tanto insistía en hacer esto- Walker inclino su cabeza hacia un costado, pronunciando cada silaba con suavidad singular, insinuando provocación.

Y como era de esperarse fue inevitable que en la frente del pelilargo saltara una vena de forma errática y furiosa como su dueño; hasta cierto punto el mocoso decía la verdad, no obstante era obvio que su ahora sangrante orgullo no le dejaría darle ningún gusto al maldito brote de habas…

-Cuando termine contigo, serás tu el que me lo pida de rodillas, garbanzo...- Allen solo ensancho su sonrisa, sabia que Kanda era un hombre que cumplía con lo que salía de su boca, él solo quería asegurarse de que por lo menos disfrutaría de este acto al máximo, bastardo predecible….

-Será divertido ver como lo intentas BaKanda-

_Arrugando aun mas el entrecejo el peliblanco abrió la boca para seguir reclamando, (y de paso insultando con justificación) al mayor, no obstante el japonés le corto nada mas verle las intenciones._

_-Se que estas estúpidamente enamorado del conejo idiota, eres demasiado patético para lograr ocultarlo- _

_Allen abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con la boca a una media exclamación que no logro salir de sus labios._

_No..._

_No era por sorpresa, no era por la impresión, maldita sea; Kanda con anteriores frases, ya había dado cretinamente la noción de conocer tal verdad…._

_Pero…diablos_

_Con un demonio_

_¡¿Por qué tenia que haberlo dicho?!…_

_¿Por qué?_

_Lo que el mismo nunca pudo poner en palabras, ni aun estando en soledad…._

_¿Por qué tenia que percatarlo de él?_

_Escucharlo fuera de su cabeza a viva voz, con vocablos que se perdían en el viento, con la plena posibilidad de poder ser escuchado por otros._

_Lo hacia ver mas real…_

_Y con una mierda que el dolor se volvía más real…_

_Así lo constaba la asfixia en su pecho, la sensación de su corazón atravesado de un golpe, sangrante, roto, cansado, con el persistente pensamiento de que era mejor nunca haberlo tenido, y la ansiedad que lo recorría por completo._

_Era verdad…_

_El estaba enamorado de Lavi…_

_Y Lavi no le correspondía…_

_Maldito Kanda…_

_Tentativamente movió su mano con intención de llevarla a su pecho a la altura del corazón, para después doblar su cuerpo hasta caer de rodillas ante la desesperanza que se le presenta de un solo azote…._

_Pero…, se detuvo tan solo levantar la mano unos cuantos centímetros….no era el momento, con un carajo, jamás lo era…_

_El japonés arrugo aun mas el entrecejo al mirar a su acompañante sin decir una palabra, y aunque el mayor noto la afectación en el peliblanco, eso solo logro enfadarlo más, alentándolo a continuar…._

_-También eh visto que eres capaz de acostarte con otros, sin que eso represente mayor problema en tu "amor" por el idiota-_

_Allen levanto su platinada mirada vacía, con expresión seria en su rostro, Yuu Kanda se sintió aun mas irritado al notar que no era capaz de leer lo que había detrás de tal expresión._

_-Estoy harto de las sentimentales mujerzuelas- continuo con hastió en su voz- y cuando te vi salir con ese hombre de un hotel, me comencé a preguntar que tal seria un garbanzo estúpido en la cama- el japonés al no lograr vislumbrar ninguna reacción por parte de su acompañante, comenzó a sentirse irremediablemente como un tarado, si, un maldito idiota que asesinaría a un garbanzo que lo ignoraba, el pelinegro sintió un tic naciendo en su ceja derecha, con innumerables insultos en la punta de la lengua, mas aun así continuo._

_-Tu necesitas un sustituto del conejo, yo necesito con quien desfogar frustraciones sin que me estén molestando con tonterías de amor, por una vez en tu vida podrías servir para algo, y seria conveniente para los dos-_

_Kanda hablaba evitando mirar directamente al menor, tal tipo de propuesta jamás imagino hacerla a un hombre, pero el Moayashi no era cualquier hombre, y aunque la diferencias entre el garbanzo y cualquier otro ser humano no eran claras, nunca concebiría ofrecer tal oportunidad a otro varón, tal asco no seria soportable, ¡Con un demonio el no era Gay!_

_Y mientras el japonés parecía perdido en berrinches internos, el menor apretó sus puños hasta sentir clavarse la uñas en las palmas cortando indolente su piel hasta sangrar…_

_Acaso el pelilargo había estado ensayando para decir tanta porquería de corrido._

_El maldito bastardo de Kanda ¿Que diablos podría saber?_

_¡¿Qué carajos pensaba que podría saber de su situación?!_

_¿Conveniente para los dos?, Por el que se pudriera en el infierno._

El pelilargo tomo con decisión la camisa ya abierta del enano para dejar descubiertos hombros, abdomen, y pecho del menor, para pasar sus manos con codicia, y entretenerse con los dos botones de carne rosada del peliblanco

El menor ahogo un gemido en su boca convirtiendo el sonido en un gruñido de placer lujurioso, un leve jadeo al repetirse la acción de su compañero de cama, pero esta vez con su boca y dientes, Allen inclino su rostro nuevamente cerca del pelinegro.

-Aprendes rápido para ser tan baka eh Kanda...- La expresión jadeante y seductora del ojiplata, pareció embelesar al japonés, el cual se abstuvo de responder, mirándolo fijamente.

Kanda sentía las puntas del inesperadamente suave cabello blanco, hacerle cosquillas en su semblante, miró sin disimulo el infantil rostro delineado con finas fracciones en ese momento en actitud desafiante frente suyo, y sin ser consiente de lo que hacia, tomó uno de los mechones blancos que le obstruían la plenitud del panorama, para después pasarlo detrás de la oreja del menor.

Walker se turbo ligeramente, al igual que el japonés, ninguno de los dos espero tales pequeñas acciones durante su encuentro, al menos no de esa índole, mas mientras el ojinegro bufaba reclamándose sus poco inteligentes reacciones, el menor ensanchaba la sonrisa, para después enderezarse, y dar un ligero salto sobre las masculinidad del mayor, el cual gimió al sentir como restregaba sus redondez con su despierta virilidad, simulando un vaivén de penetraciones.

_El japonés apenas pudo reacciona; 5 segundos más lento, y el fiero puño de un irascible Allen Walker hubiera impactado contra su rostro, pero no fue así, y instantes después un turbado (y molesto) Kanda miro con el entrecejo arrugado, como el coche que terminara por golpear el chiquillo, había acabado con una evidente abolladura._

_-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Moayashi idiota?!- reclamo con furia el ojinegro, pero el mas joven no estaba dispuesto a dar una explicación, por que ya era momento de que el cretino frente a él comenzara a darlas._

_-¡No!-Casi rugió el peliblanco fuera de si-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti imbécil?!-los ojos ahogados en rencor de Walker, lograron que Kanda ensanchara su mirar impresionado-Te estas escuchando maldita sea, me estas pidiendo que sea tu prostituta privada bastardo!, ¡Si tanto estas harto de las mujeres, pues usa tu mano derecha desgraciado!-_

_Allen respiraba agitado con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas, el ceño fruncido con los ojos irrigados de rojizo, el japonés jamás lo había visto tan enojado, mas no sentía que la situación ameritaba tal reacción exagerada, segundos de silencio solo rotos por los intentos de regular la respiración por parte del menor cayeron pesados sobre ambos, sin embargo al terminar de salir de su estupor el pelinegro arraigo furia en su rostro._

_El garbanzo intentaba jugar al macho indignado,…por favor… que no lo venga joder con tal hipocresía…_

_-¡Me largo!- anuncio aún sin calma el peliblanco, contradiciéndose imposiblemente en su busca por respuesta, tan solo ya no quería ver mas la cara del pelilargo…, mas Kanda no estaba dispuesto a que siquiera lo intentara._

_Al alcanzar a tomarlo brusco del brazo, lo jalo con furia desmedida girando su cuerpo sobre su eje, termino por estrellar con fuerza irascible al crío contra el vehículo ya deformado previamente._

_El ojiplata gimió apretando sus dientes por el golpe recibido, y llevo su mano libre hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, reacciones que el japonés tomo a beneficio para apresar de las muñecas al menor, e inmovilizarlo con su cuerpo._

Joder…

Si el objetivo del mocoso era provocarlo con un demonio que lo había logrado

Kanda echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lleva sus manos a la cintura del peliblanco marcando un ritmo mas acelerado, y pensar que aun no se terminaban de quitar la ropa.

El mayor alzo brusco su cabeza buscando el cuello del peliblanco, mientras levantaba la mitad de su cuerpo, giró levantando el peso del Allen sobre la cama, para quedar encima del ojiplata como siempre debió haber sido.

El japonés sonrió triunfante y arrogante, al ver el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de infantil puchero en el rostro del jovenzuelo debajo de él, fue entonces que decidió que era momento de terminar de sacar la molesta camisa del contrario, sintiéndose de pronto extrañamente emocionado.

Kanda jamás gusto, ni se preocupo del ritual de sacar las ropas con placer, ni de las caricias previas antes de la unión sexual, considerándolo perdidas de tiempo solo buscaba la satisfacción rápida para seguir con su vida. Y sin embargo en esta ocasión se dio espacio de saborear con su lengua cada leve espacio que iba descubriendo de la vestimenta del menor, recorrer con las manos la silueta del ojigris de manera insistente con miras a memorizarla en un solo encuentro corporal, y pese a previas experiencias permitió ayuda para retirase su ropa; para después tomar la mano del menor, y llevarla a su entrepierna invitándolo a tocarlo, mientras el hacia lo mismo con el mocoso con menos paciencia.

Increíblemente también se dio momento de observar la reacciones de su acompañante, Walker apretaba fuertemente sus labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos, y su fino rostro se sonrojaba más y más.

La complacencia en el rostro del mayor era evidente, sonrió burlón mientras el mismo jadeaba, separo sus labios para dirigirse al peliblanco.

-Te sonrojas como una virgen brote de habas- Allen frunció el ceño, queriendo aventarlo de encima suyo, mas solo se acerco sin seguir ocultando los leves gemidos en sus labios, dirigiéndolos hacia la oreja del pelilargo.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie, que lo último que puedo ser es virgen, Kanda idiota- respondió el menor desafiante, mientras aumentaba las caricias en la parte baja de su pelinegro acompañante, logrando cortar la fanfarronería del mayor, para hacerlo jadear; la mueca sinvergüenza y arrogante en el rostro del peliblanco sin duda habría enorgullecido a Cross Marian.

Tras reponerse, el japonés gruño, tumbándolo con todo el peso de su cuerpo, es que el Moayashi estúpido no podía quedarse callado y ya.

_El peliblanco estaba furioso, y mientras trataba de zafarse, mordió su anteriormente lastimado labio, volviendo a hacerlo sangrar._

_Ante el gesto Kanda arrecio su mirada, para soltar una de las delgadas muñecas de mas bajo, tomarlo de la barbilla, e intentar separar los labios del mocoso masoquista, pero al no lógralo solo pudo bufar ante la terquedad del enano._

_-Basta de tanta estupidez Moayashi imbécil- reclamó._

_Pero Allen solo movió su cabeza brusco separándose del contacto del mayor, no podía calmarse por más que lo deseara, y es que para Kanda era tan fácil restregarle a la cara sus encuentros sexuales con otras personas, cuando el japonés se había acostado por lo menos con la mitad de la población femenina de la universidad, no era que se acostara con gente solo por el simple sexo, quizá seria mas sencillo si solo lo hiciera por eso, el peliblanco bajo la mirada sintiéndose patético._

_Después de todo no era tan fuerte como creía, solo era un maldito niñito asustado, que no quería huir……_

_Débil y patético nunca pudo ponerle un fin a la situación que solo le hacia daño…_

_En cambio muchas veces maldijo el momento en que dejo de querer a Lavi como solo un amigo, y en ocasiones deseaba no haberlo conocido, muchas veces quiso empujarlo cuando lo abrazaba, golpearlo cuando le sonreía, infinidad de veces deseo decirle que dejara de ser tan amable con el si no podía corresponderle, con un demonio que dejara de ser tan condescendiente.... _

_Que no le sonriera si no lo hacia como le sonreía a Lenalee…_

_Que no lo abrazara si silo lo hacia por juego o consuelo…_

_Que no lo miraba con ojos llenos de afecto si solo era por amistad…_

_Tales deseos egoístas…solo demostraban el asco de humano que podía llegar a ser…_

_Por que esas atenciones hacia su persona solo lograban que odiara al Bookman._

_Por que con cada gesto su estúpido corazón dolía en amor con mayor intensidad, llenándolo de malditas falsas esperanzas que sabia imposibles, pero que aun así anhelaba con todo su ser, atrapado sin desear escapar…._

_Aun sin ser la culpa del pelirrojo el solo podía odiarlo_

_Y era en días como esos en los que sentía flaquear su decisión, derrumbando la columna que precariamente lo sostenía, débil y patético, era en días como esos que deseaba olvidar por solo un momento, perderse de todo, desconectarse de la vida._

_El no buscaba un remplazo del pelirrojo, el jamás se acostaba con alguien pensando que era Lavi…_

_El se enredaba con alguien en la cama, para olvidarse de todo lo referente a Lavi, perderse en las sensaciones y no pensar…_

_Por que no quería odiar a Lavi…._

_Ya bastante había perdido por culpa del odio, ya bastante había odiado por culpa de Mana…_

_¿Qué demonios cree que puede saber el bastardo de Kanda?_

_Allen volvió a zafarse bruscamente de la mano del pelilargo, que insistía igual de terco en tomarlo de la quijada, consiguiendo exasperar al japonés que imprimió mas ímpetu y brusquedad en sus movimientos logrando asirlo con fiereza, para después obligar al menor a mirarlo al rostro._

_-Deja de joder Moayashi idiota- Allen arrugo el entrecejo ante sus palabras pero no dijo nada-Te indignas como una estupida mojigata, pero solo vez la oportunidad y corres como ramera a acostarte con otro que te consuele- al notar el rostro indiferente del peliblanco, Kanda apretó furioso su agarre en la mandíbula y muñeca del ojiplata._

_-Estoy intentando hacerte un favor maldito Moayashi, créeme que si no me beneficiara ni siquiera me molestaría en hablarte, así que no hagas que me arrepienta- y al terminar su mezquino discurso soltó al menor como si este quemara, retrocediendo unos pasos._

_Allen con rostro serio y mirada fija en el japonés, estuvo tentado de llevarse una mano a las zonas que había maltrato el japonés, pero no pensaba darle el gusto, bestia desconsiderado._

_-Pudes decir toda la porquería que quieras- el menor hablo con la voz ligeramente rasposa y sin emoción- pero aquí el único prostituto eres tu, que se revuelca con cualquier mujer solo por diversión, y las desechas como trapos sucios, patán poco hombre- _

_Y aun pese a lo dicho, y la reacción mas esperada, Kanda solo arrugo el rostro en una mueca que Waker conocía demasiado bien, logrando que el menor abriera sus parpados impresionado._

_-Idiota…- murmuro entre dientes el ojinegro pero esta vez ni si quiera se acerco al mas joven- es que te crees mejor que yo, solo por que estas estupidamente enamorado del conejo imbecil- Kanda apretó los puños, para apretar la mandíbula._

_Esta vez fue Allen que con rostro aun turbado se acerco al mayor, mas el pelilargo pareció no notarlo._

_-Solo eres un maldito cobarde que no eres capaz de enfrentar la realidad, un hipócrita que teme que lo odien-_

_A solo un paso del pelinegro, el menor levanto sus manos a la altura del rostro del japonés._

_Y es que Kanda…._

_-Solo eres un mocoso asustado, y aparte un estupido brote de habas con complejo de mártir, que…- pero el mayor tuvo que para abruto su monologo al sentir las calidas manos de Allen Walker sobre su rostro desencajado…_

…_..Kanda se veía tan perdido como el se sentía…_

_-Esta bien- esta vez fue el peliblanco el que lo obligo a observarse directo a los ojos- acepto tu trato, estupido BaKanda…- Un sorprendido japones no pudo modular una sola palabra, y al observar la suave y comprensiva sonrisa en el rostro del menor, no pudo evitar sentir como su respiración se detenía de forma súbita._

_Pero…_

_Quizás fue por eso que jamás se lo espero, que el maldito, mocoso echara su cabeza para atrás tomando impulso, y estrellarla con todas sus fuerzas contra la suya._

…_..Pero aun perdido y todo, el japonés seguía siendo un maldito cretino…._

_Kanda cayo de espaldas contra el suelo, y Allen sabiamente echo a correr, pero solo unos metros después, (lo suficientes para sentir que no moriría de un solo golpe), se detuvo y miro con infantil triunfo al mayor._

_-¡Hey, que diablos esperas BaKanda!… vamos a cerrar el trato en un buen lugar…-_

_Kanda gruño mientras levantaba su mano al área lastimada, y un aura asesina comenzaba a rodearlo, después de violarlo mataría a ese maldito garbanzo..._

_Mas el peliblanco tan solo sonrió, quien iba esperar que sentiría simpatía por un demonio._

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien hasta aquí por ahora gracias por leer, espero no se hayan confundido con el Flash Back, pero así quería dejarlo, fue un capricho de autora joder…

Ejem como sea quiero avisar que me tomare un descansito del siguiente cap, al menos hasta el 10 de mayo quiero subir un one shot para celebrar la fecha y quiero trabajar en el otro cap de Dammed secret, después del 10 me dedicare de lleno a este fic, espero comprendan.

Por ultimo cuídense mucho, un besote, y dejen reviews please.


End file.
